nintendofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Geist
|Género = Disparos en primera persona |Lanzamiento = 15 de agosto de 2005 07 de octubre de 2005 Cancelado |Publicante = Nintendo |Desarrollador = n-Space |Clasificación = }} Geist™ es un videojuego de disparos en primera persona desarrollado por n-Space, Inc. y publicado por Nintendo para la videoconsola Nintendo GameCube. Es uno de los pocos videojuegos de disparos del estilo original de Nintendo. Llegó al mercado estadounidense y europeo en 2005, mientras que en el mercado japonés fue cancelado. Un prototipo del juego fue desarrollado por n-Space, Inc., que se acercó a Nintendo para ser el editor del juego. Nintendo aceptó, por que Geist el segundo juego de GameCube publicado por Nintendo para recibir una calificación M (el primero fue Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem). Como un Operativo Especial Espectral (SpecOp), los jugadores deben buscar su cuerpo físico, que es mantenido con vida misteriosamente en algún lugar del enorme complejo. Los jugadores no estarán siempre solos; mientras explora, ellos deben coleccionar la energía de espítius indígenas para ayudar a revelar un misterio y construir su propio poder, pero no todos los espíritus son amigables. Historia El juego introduce a John Raimi, un agente antienfermedades que ayuda al gobierno, en una misión con una unidad élite de antiterrorismo. Su equipo ha sido enviado a investigar la oscura Corporación Volks (Volks Corporation). Cuando la operación va terriblemente mal, el personaje es capturado y sometido a un experimento espectral que extrae su espíritu de su cuerpo físico. Ahora debe vagar por los pasillos del Complejo de la Corporación Volks como un espectro fantasmal, usando sus poderes para asustar y poseer a cualquier humano o animal que se cruce en su camino. Esta es básicamente el comienzo de la historia, pero luego Raimi va encontrando nuevos peligros, y recuperar su cuerpo será sólo una de varias misiones a completar Modo de juego El videojuego incluye dos modos de juego básicos, el espectral y el de anfitrión (host). Modo espectral En tu modo espectral verás todo de una forma extraña, más lenta, y podrás traspasar algunos objetos, aunque no todos puesto que la corporación tiene objetos especiales que no permiten que pases (era de esperarse si practican estos experimentos). Al ser un espíritu tienes las facultades de flotar por unos momentos, de traspasar rejas, mallas, cajas, en fin de todo (menos paredes y puertas). También tendrás la opción de poseer animales y objetos. Modo huésped El juego en esta etapa es básicamente un videojuego de disparos en primera persona, en el cual tu huésped tendrá un arma específica, la cual puede tener un ataque secundario (generalmente más fuerte, y más lento). Esta arma no puede ser cambiada, aunque sí se puede dejar al huésped para buscar uno nuevo con un arma más favorable. También es posible poseer científicos, u otro huésped con habilidades especiales para obtener acceso a ciertas partes del complejo. Además de humanos podrás poseer a los animales, los cuales son vistos sólo en sus áreas específicas y sólo tiene un uso (expetuando al perro que lo puedes encontrar en varias áreas y lo puedes llevar por distintos caminos), al ser un animal lo verás todo como este lo haría (por ejemplo, un perro no distinguirá el color). Los objetos son otro huésped poseible del juego, los objetos son los únicos que no podrás mover a voluntad sino que solo presionarás el botón de acción para que un hecho suceda, claro con la excepción de algunos como el láser para activar el portal. Personajes Principales En el juego principal sólo podrás utilizar a John Raimi, pero como éste es un fantasma podrá poseer a algunos de los demás personajes: *'John Raimi:' El personaje principal de la serie es sometido a un experimento que separa su cuerpo y mente, él es uno de los más grandes científicos de biología y química. *'Thomas Brison:' Sirviente del ejército durante muchos años, trabaja para el CR-2, una agencia especial que se enfoca en amenazas biológicas y químicas. *'Alexander Volks:' Viene de una de las más ricas familias americanas, sus padres murieron cuando tenía seis años y vivió desde entonces con su tía Giselle. Con intereses en lo oculto, es el creador de los SpecOps y descubridor del portal de fantasmas. *'Gigi Volks:' hermana menor de Alexander Volks, murió de muy joven. Alexander trató de salvarla y la convirtió en un espectro. Durante el juego guía a Raimi por el camino correcto. *'Red Demon (Demon Volks):' El primer demonio en salir del agujero es autor de los experimentos. Él convierte a Gigi en espectro y deja una parte de sí mismo en Alexander, para luego poseerlo. Es el último enemigo del juego. Lo único que hay que hacer para detenerlo es atacarlo entre los anillos de poder. Coleccionables En Geist, el jugador puede encontrar dos tipos de objetos de colección como un lado-la búsqueda. Se llaman Coleccionables Espíritu, porque tienen que ser recogido como un fantasma, y colecciones de acogida, ya que tienen que ser recogidos poseen un host. Coleccionables Espíritu parecen osito de peluche Gigi y son el diario de notas de Giselle Tallant. Al recogerlos, el jugador aprende una parte más profunda de la historia. Enemigos Humanos El mayor grupo de enemigos Raimi caras son seres humanos (los soldados) que trabajan para Volks Corporation. Ellos son los enemigos primero que tiene que batallar. La mayoría de ellos no son conscientes de la presencia de Raimi, y no comenzará a rodarse hasta que la poseía se encuentren los mismos ataques, o hace caso omiso de sus órdenes. Hay varias clases diferentes con diferentes trajes y armas. Hay también un tipo especial de soldado conocido como Cazadores Espíritu. Los cazadores Espíritu llevar un traje naranja que les da la misma velocidad que los fantasmas y les permite ver a los fantasmas. Ellos están armados con armas de fuego Espíritu Hunter y lanzadores de Lucha contra el Espíritu granada, que perjudican tanto a los anfitriones y los fantasmas. También puede obligar a un fantasma de su huésped y hacer que la acogida temporal poseíbles. Monstruos en Criaturas (Geist de Criaturas) Varios monstruos se han escapado de la grieta y los laboratorios y el intento de matar a todo lo que no es un monstruo. Volks Corporation ha capturado y estudiado varios de ellos en un intento de crear nuevas armas. Aunque no es inteligente, los monstruos son muy fuertes y capaces de combatir el proyectil y el cuerpo a cuerpo. Más tarde, los monstruos se vuelven más comunes. Varios monstruos se han escapado de la grieta y los laboratorios y el intento de matar a todo lo que no es un monstruo así. Volks Corporation ha capturado y estudiado varios de ellos en un intento de crear nuevas armas (en el que tuvieron éxito). Aunque no es inteligente, los monstruos son muy fuertes y capaces de combate a distancia. Su dureza se muestra también en el primer nivel, donde Raimi señala que el tentáculo de corte de alguna criatura todavía está lleno de vida. En ese mismo nivel, el personaje jefe es un monstruo llamado el Monstruo Tentacle. Más tarde, los monstruos se vuelven más comunes. Pequeño, azul, criaturas bípedas llama duendes son los enemigos más comunes monstruo. Ellos escupen una bola de fuego azul y pueden detonar a sí mismos (este último sólo ocurre en el modo multijugador). Un criaturas mucho más grande como un cangrejo aparecer más tarde. O bien escupir una especie de bola de ácido o pasadores. Se sugiere que hay más tipos de monstruos, pero no aparecen en el juego. Criaturas del Nintendo es ¿Qué es Nintendo? *'Monstour Tentacle': Se supone que la cosa babosa escapado de los laboratorios y no de la ruptura. Se hace repetidas apariciones en la búsqueda de Raimi, viajando a través de las tuberías y la superestructura del complejo. El monstruo tentacular es una criatura sin ojos, aparentemente compuesto de varios tallos carnosos (sin cuerpo principal se ve). Un tallo termina en una boca llena de dientes, otras en las garras de afeitar. La bestia puede disparar ráfagas de energía etérea triangular de unos objetivos. Su piel parece ser muy duro, capaz de desviar las balas. Sólo tiros a su daño la boca abierta ella. *'Hidra': A pesar del nombre, el monstruo Hydra no tiene múltiples cabezas. Se asemeja a un gusano alargado, blindados con las piernas flacas. Es por primera vez en una concha de caracol, que se destruye durante el primer encuentro. Más tarde, él (o de otra, criatura similar) construye un nuevo depósito de escombros dispersos, tales como botes de productos químicos y los cajones. formulario principal de la Hidra de ataque es el pago de su enemigo con su enorme cuerpo, aunque también puede disparar un chorro largo y sostenido de energía carmesí o etéreo explosiones. Fantasmas Otros fantasmas han sido creadas por Volks Corporation, como parte del Proyecto Z, y se llaman espectral operarios. Ellos tienen habilidades Raimi: que no pueden hacer daño directo, pero son rápidos y pueden tener el mismo host otro fantasma es la actualidad que poseen. Al hacerlo, tratan de que el cuerpo de Raimi de acogida para cometer suicidio y comienza una lucha por el control. Si Raimi gana, el Operativo espectral es expulsado de la acogida y vuela un poco antes de atacar de nuevo. Sólo pueden ser asesinados con granadas contra el Espíritu. También hay dos fantasmas genuino en el juego, quienes escaparon de la falla. *'Wraith': Su verdadera forma es casi transparente. Parece haber un encorvado negro, cuerpo insectoide con espinas alargadas. Durante mucho tiempo, que posee el cuerpo de Raimi. Él parece tener las mismas capacidades que los operarios espectral y Raimi. *'Demon Volks '': A diferencia de otros fantasmas, parece haber algunas capacidades físicas. Él es el jefe final y se lucha en un reino extraño. Multijugador El videojuego cuenta con la opción multijugador con la que se puede luchar contra 8 oponentes (4 humanos y 4 máquinas). En este modo se puede elegir el tiempo, número de vidas o muertes, el equipo, etc. También hay tres tipos de juego distintos: Matanza de posesión (possession deathmatch), captura al huésped (capture the host) y caza (hunt). Criatura de Ranainserto es Jugador. Muerte de posesión (possession dethmatch) En la muerte de posesión es un juego bastante parecido al de un jugador, el objetivo es matar huéspedes poseídos, poseyendo a uno, por cada enemigo eliminado se suma un punto y suicidarte restará uno. Si te sales de un cuerpo, éste quedará vulnerable por unos segundos, si éste se eliminado se restará un punto. Desarrollo El trabajo en Geist comenzó oficialmente en 2002. N-Space se enteró de que Nintendo estaba interesado en un shooter en primera persona juego de acción con un toque único a la misma. Por lo tanto, n-Space se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un juego con un hombre invisible como el protagonista. esde entonces, el concepto pasó de ser una persona invisible de ser un fantasma.Después de ocho meses de trabajo, n-Space terminado el prototipo y lo envió a Nintendo of America, de la que fue enviado a Nintendo. Nintendo trabado sobre el juego, y se decidió N-Space y Nintendo trabajarán juntos para desarrollar el juego. espués de seis meses, la posesión de objetos se introdujo en el juego luego de algunas sugerencias de Shigeru Miyamoto. Geist fue mostrado por primera vez al público en la E3 2003 y se afirmó más tarde que Geist sería puesto en libertad el mismo año. En los meses después de la E3 ambas compañías dieron cuenta de que "no estaban trabajando en el mismo juego"; N-Space había previsto Geist ser un shooter en primera persona, mientras que Nintendo (más específicamente, Kensuke Tanabe) consideró que era una primera persona de acción y aventuras. Los ajustes provocaba que el juego se retrasó varias veces hasta que finalmente fue liberado dos años más tarde en 2005, pero estuvo presente Geist, tanto en el E3 2004 y E3 de 2005. Voces La mayoría de las voces hecho en el juego fueron personalidades de la radio de FM 104,1 WTKS-con base en Orlando, Florida, incluidos los miembros de El show de Shannon Burke, y los monstruos en la mañana. Geist DS (Cancelado) Geist DS no fue puesto en libertad, sin embargo, el equipo de desarrollo n-Space, es muy conocido por su trabajo en Geist, un shooter en primera persona para Nintendo Gamecube. De hecho, varios, si no, la mayoría de los nombres que se mencionan en el archivo de créditos no utilizados fueron parte del equipo de desarrollo de Geist. Los rumores de una DS Geist surgió cuando IGN, un juego bien conocido el sitio Internet de la periodista, recorrió la oficina n-Space, mientras Geist para Gamecube estaba aún en desarrollo. Un video difundido reveló un desarrollador que trabaja con un kit de desarrollo de Nintendo DS y ha respaldado el rumor. Si bien no se sabe si Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS comenzó originalmente como Geist DS, es seguro decir Geist DS, en un momento existió. Recepción Geist fue la sorpresa de Nintendo en el E3 2003, ya que no era un nuevo título de uno de sus viejas franquicias y los rumores acerca de que no había estado dando vueltas antes de la E3 de 2003. En general, la gente estaba entusiasmada con la demo. Dos años más tarde, mientras Geist fue elogiado por su originalidad en ideas, jugabilidad y la historia, fue detenido por un motor débil (IGN: "Por desgracia, un motor de juego capaz de hacer coincidir las ambiciones de n-Space de vez en cuando obstaculiza la experiencia") que significa Geist fue incapaz de mantener una tasa de cuadros suave a lo largo de las secuencias de acción en primera persona. El juego sufrió de controles lentos que no estaban a la par con otros shooter en primera persona de su tiempo. Nintendo World Report escribió: "Hay una lucha constante con los controles que hace el juego más frustrante de lo que debería ser" e IGN lo llamaron "no exactamente pobres, pero ciertamente no se compara a una mejor tirador en el mercado, ya sea". Geist estaba gravada también por la animación de personajes pobres y AI. Algunos críticos se sintieron decepcionados del juego sólo puede tener una táctica de miedo por persona o animal y no permitió al jugador a ser creativo. O como lo expresó GameSpot: "Usted se preguntará cómo el juego podría haber sido diferente si le dio más libertad para lograr sus objetivos". La mayoría de comentarios se alaban las tácticas de miedo para siempre ser diferente y divertido (Nintendo World Report: "Entender como para asustar a los ejércitos es muy divertido, sobre todo por la forma en que se asustan son a menudo muy inventiva"). Aunque la animación no se consideraba especialmente buena, los gráficos fueron elogiados. En total, el juego fue colocado principalmente en la "razonable al bien" gama, con comentarios como "Geist al menos sirve como un recordatorio importante de que un diseño del juego original y una perspectiva en primera persona no son mutuamente excluyentes. Porciones El tirador del Geist no son tan especiales, pero hay mucho más para este juego que parece a simple vista "de GameSpot y" El concepto es refrescante inventiva y Geist es impulsado en algo mucho mayor que un clon FPS "de IGN, pero también" Por desgracia, nada más Geist sugieren que puede florecer en algo fresco y emocionante que es socavado en todo momento por una insistencia en ser frustrante no es más que un tirador firstPerson mundana "de Edge. Game Informer listas del juego entre los juegos peor horror de todos los tiempos. Galería Geist.jpg Anna is now armed and ready.jpg Anna.jpg 130332-geist-gamecube-screenshot.png 9b4a2eb73d069e66c4ab857d124eba165a472439.jpg Obtenido de "http://es.mundonintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Geist" en:Geist Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Nintendo GameCube Categoría:Videojuegos de 2005 Categoría:Videojuegos de Disparos